La réconciliation de l'amour
by hermionebrown
Summary: La réconciliation qui changera la vie de tellement de personnes ...
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde :) Bon je tiens à dire que c'est ma première fic' donc c'est pas super super hein :p Mais ça va s'améliorer (enfin j'espère ;DD). Je vois tout le monde mettre des petits mots avant chaque fic' so j'en mets un aussi ^^. Bien sûr, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R (CHANCEUSE!), je fais que changer le décor et tout et tout. Sur ce, j'espère que vous aimerez ! ;)

CHAPITRE I : LA RETENUE

Harry entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, armé de sa plume bleue et d'un rouleau de parchemin. Il grogna en se dirigeant vers la table, peu amène à faire son devoir sur les potions les plus utilisées pour le cours de Rogue. En voyant Hermione et Ron, il sourit. Les deux s'étaient considérablement rapprochés depuis quelques temps, et il était très content pour eux. Il se demandait quand les amoureux allaient enfin lui annoncer qu'ils sortaient ensemble... Mais il eut un pincement au coeur en regardant Ginny. Il l'avait tellement aimée, ce n'était désormais plus le cas, mais un amour aussi fort laissait forcement des traces, c'était inévitable. Tout le monde était heureux et en couple en cette matinée de décembre. Heureux, mais pas amoureux, songea Harry avec tristesse. Il pensait aux bons moments passés au Terrier pendant les grandes vacances quand une voix le tira de sa rêverie ; à coup sûr, c'était Hermione.

-Harry ! Viens vite ! cria t-elle en agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

L'intéressé se dirigea vers Ron et Hermione. Attablés, ils penchaient sur le même devoir qu'Harry.

-Dur, pas vrai ? lança t-il.

-Pire que sur ! répliqua Ron. C'est de la torture pure ! Qu'est ce qu'on s'en fiche, sérieusement ! Et puis on a besoin de regarder dans des centaines de livres ! Heureusement que Mione est là ! Elle a accepté de faire nos deux parchemins !

En effet, la plume d'Hermione grattait avec frénésie sur le papier jauni. Le visage d'Harry se détendit et il bénit le jour ou Hermione vînt lui parler pour la première fois.

-Merci Mione ! J'allais me tuer à force !

-Mmh... Tu sais, les devoirs de Rogue ne sont pas si durs. Il suffit juste de savoir s'y prendre.

-Ne me dit pas que tu l'apprécies !

-Non, non bien sûr que non ! Je parle simplement de ce qu'il nous donne à faire, pas de lui.

-J'ai eu peur ! Si tu te mettais à aimer ce vieux déglingé de la tête, on était mal !

Hermione demeura silencieuse, levant la tête à point fixe au dessus de la tête d'Harry.

-Euh, Harry, risqua t-elle.

-Oui ? Ne me dis pas que Rogue est derrière moi, quand même ! répondit-il l'air amusé.

-Euummm... Et bien Ron et moi on va p artir, hein. Je finirai ton devoir ce soir, ne t'inquiète pas, souffla t-elle à Harry en passant.

Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi partait t-elle comme ça ? Il se retourna pour l'appeler, mais ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang, et une voix cinglante lui perça les tympans.

-EN RETENUE, POTTER ! INSULTER UN DE VOS PROFESSEURS, C'EST DEJA MALVENU, MAIS LE DIRE DEVANT LEDIT PROFESSEUR EST ICONCEVABLE ! VOUS VIENDREZ DEMAIN SOIR, DANS MA SALLE DE COURS !

Et voilà. Une retenue. Très bien, décida Harry. Au moins il est fixé sur mon opinion de lui. Malgré ça, il était quand même encore plus triste qu'il n'était entré dans la salle. Il sortit, sans se rendre compte que Ginny l'avait observé tout du long. Il longea les couloirs menant au dortoir des garçons. Il avait hâte de pouvoir débaltérer avec Ron sur Rogue. En entrant dans la pièce ou dormaient Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville et lui, il ressentit un étrange sentiment de bien être. Il sourit en voyant Ron dormir, un sourire béat plaqué sur le visage ; il devait surement rêver d'Hermione. Les accusations sur Rogue devaient donc attendre. Pas grave, se dit Harry, tout en s'endormant tranquillement...

-HARRY ! REVEILLE TOI ! ON VA ETRE EN RETARD !

-Grmph.

-Allez ! Rogue va nous tuer !

-Hein ? Rogue ! Oh oui ! Rogue ! Oh noon ! C'est déjà l'heure ?

-Oui, dépêche toi !

Dans la précipitation, Harry oublia de demander à Ron ou était son devoir de potions. Tant pis. Il s'habilla en vitesse d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche. Il prit son sac rempli de livres pour la journée et courut dans la grande salle prendre un pain au lait. En chemin, il perdit Ron, puis le retrouva en lui fonçant dedans. Il portait quatre pains au lait qu'il se hâta de donner à Harry. Ils mangèrent en courant jusqu'aux cachots de Rogue. Heureusement que c'est les vacances demain, pensa t-il. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la salle des cours de potions juste à temps.

-Il était temps !, lança méchamment Rogue.

Harry et Ron ne répondirent rien ; ils ne voulaient pas faire empirer la situation. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la table d'Hermione, quand une voix glaciale les interrompit dans leur élan. Rogue, bien sûr.

-Potter, commença t-il de sa voix doucereuse, venez plutôt près de Malfoy ...

-Argh...

Harry se dirigea donc vers Malfoy. Il était au fond de la classe, tout seul. Hein ? Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas avec lui ? Mmh, bizarre, pensa t-il. Il s'assit donc près de Draco. Celui-ci ne lui adressa aucun regard. Harry, qui ne s'était pas attendu à mieux, ne dit rien non plus. Il tira prudemment la chaise et posa son derrière dessus.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons savoir comment fabriquer du Doxycide. Mais avant, je vous prierai de bien vouloir me rendre vos devoirs.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil affolé à Hermione. Celle-ci lui montra sa propre baguette en répétant "Accio". Harry, qui avait compris, prononça la formule "Accio Devoir!". Ledit devoir traversa toute la pièce, sous les regards amusés des élèves. Même Malfoy daigna porter sa vue sur son voisin de table. Il avait un sourire en coin, sans aucune remarque perfide de sa part. Harry s'en aperçut, et trouva cela étrange. Il était désormais habitué, après 5 ans, aux dires acides de Draco. Il le regarda, l'admirant presque. Il essayait de percer sa carapace dure. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une enveloppe. Que le véritable Draco était différent... Rogue ne vit rien de la petite mascarade. Une chance, d'ailleurs. Il utilisa lui aussi un sortilège Accio pour prendre les copies. Harry décida de tenter une petite conversation avec Malfoy.

-Mmh, Draco ? interrogea t-il.

-Oui, Potter ?

-Je me disais... Que l'on pouvait peut-être oublier ... Toutes nos petites histoires...

Il attendit la réponse avec une impatience non dissumulée, que Draco ne manqua pas de voir.

-Depuis quand tu essayes de devenir ami avec moi, Harry ?

Harry eut un frisson. Il ne l'avait pas appelé Potter. C'était déjà un début, mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi ça lui tenait tant à coeur.

-Je...Je ne sais pas vraiment mais je viens d'y penser à l'insanat, même si je voulais te le dire il y a un petit moment déjà. Nous avons 15 ans, après tout. Et nous en avions 11 la première fois qu'on s'est vus. Nous étions un peu jeune, tu ne trouves pas ? Et puis nous nous comportons comme lorsqu'on avait 11 ans ! Pas vraiment mature, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mmh... Tu as raison. Je vais y réfléchir.

-Très bien.

Harry était content. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il pensait à demander ça à Draco. Il était de bonne humeur jusqu'à qu'il se rappelle qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Rogue le soir même. Il décida de parler de sa retenue avec Draco, pensant que s'ils n'étaient plus ennemis, ils pouvaient se parler.

-Dis Draco... Ca te dérange si on parle ? Ce cours est tellement ennuyant !

-Non, répondit t-il en souriant. Non, ça me va.

-J'ai une retenue avec ce *biip* de Rogue, ce soir. Pas envie d'y aller -'

-Ooh c'est vrai ? Alors toi aussi ? On dirait qu'il s'acharne sur tout le monde en ce moment ...

Bon, ce chapitre n'est pas fini, heureusement, il y aura une deuxième partie que je posterai demain. Je préfère poster petit à petit :p Voilà bisous !


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la partie 2 du chapitre 1 ! Les prochains chapitres ne seront pas séparés en parties sauf quand j'aurai pas beaucoup de temps, il seront bien complet et tout et tout. Donc, ENJOY !

-Pff… De toute façon c'est toujours la même chose ! Et puis ça m'étonne qu'il soit indigne avec les Serpentards aussi ! Il a quelqu'un dans sa vie ou quoi ?

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? T'as vu comment il est ?

-Mmh. Bon, faudrait peut-être commencer à préparer la potion !

-T'as raison. Passe moi mon livre de potions, s'il te plaît !

Ils travaillèrent ensemble dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. Harry était agréablement surpris du caractère de Malfoy. Ils s'entendaient très bien, à sa grande joie. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il serait ami avec Malfoy. Et peut-être bien plus … susurra une voix dans la tête du brun qui tressaillit. Il savait qu'il était attiré par les hommes, mais par les femmes aussi. Seulement … Malfoy ? Après tout c'était un garçon, mais il avait du mal à accepter. Pas parce qu'il n'était pas beau, c'était tout le contraire, mais il ne s'était jamais imaginé sortir avec Draco… Bon, il divaguait là. Il traversa la salle, escorté par Hermione et Ron. En sortant, il voulut faire un petit signe à Draco, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il l'eut vu.

-Vous allez pas y croire ! commença Harry, incapable de dissimuler son excitation.

-Quoi encore ? lança avec exaspération Ron.

-Ron ! gronda Hermione. Va-y, Harry.

-Bon alors, j'ai demandé à Malfoy si on devait pas oublier nos histoires …

-Non ? Tu n'as pas fait ça ! Harry, franchement ! C'est qu'un petit con !

-Ron ! Hurla encore Hermione, avant qu'une voix glaciale ne l'interrompe.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'estime pour moi, Weasley . Tant mieux, moi non plus. Harry, je croyais que l'on était amis, maintenant. A priori non.

-Mais non Draco ! On l'est, bien sûr, mais comprend le !

-Je peux pas, je n'ai pas sa mentalité, encore heureux d'ailleurs.

-Non, mais écoute Draco …

-Arrête ! Allez-y, Ron et Hermione, je vous rejoindrez .

Les deux concernés partirent en silence, se demandant bien ce qu'Harry allait dire à Draco. Le Gryffondors ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit. Draco le regardait avec étonnement.

-Suis-moi.

-Nous allons être en retard, Harry !

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il attrapa la main du Serpentard, et l'emmena dans la tour est. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre, et arrivèrent en haut tout essouflés.

-Alors, que veux-tu ?

-Ecoute, moi bien, Malefoy, ce n'était PAS moi qui a dit ça ! Je comprends que Ron te déteste, mais moi plus maintenant, ce n'est pas une ruse ou autre chose, quand je t'ai dit que je voualais être ami avec toi, c'était sérieux, et si j'avais voulu te causer du tort, j'aurai fait autrement, et en plus je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Alors, soit ami avec moi, mais tu n'es pas obligé de …

-Chut … répliqua Draco, en posant son doigt sur les douces lèvres du brun. Tais-toi. C'est exactement pour ça que j'ai provoqué Weasmoche.

-Pour quoi alors ?

-Pour que tu m'emmènes ici . Je voulais rester seul avec toi.

-Mais…

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire. ''On va être en retaaaard ! '' imita t-il en modifiant sa voix. Et ben, ON S'EN FOUT ! Tout ce que je veux moi, c'est être avec toi !

-Draco …

Le brun tressaillit. Il savait qu'il avait à lui dire un jour ou l'autre. Et une occasion pareille ne se renouvèlera sans doute jamais.

-Draco, reprit-il. J'ai une chose à te dire.

Le blond hocha la tête. Harry prit une grande inspiration et débita à toute vitesse :

-Quand je t'ai dit si tu voulais que l'on soit ami, je ne voulais pas dire ami.

-Tu voulais te servir de moi, c'est ça ? l'interrompit le blond, tachant de conserver un visage indifférent, et sans tenir compte du pincement dans sa poitrine.

-Pas du tout. Je voulais dire que … je t'aime. Voilà Draco je te l'ai dit. Depuis quelques années même. Je crois que ça a commencé l'année du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Oui ça a vraiment débuté là. J'espère que tu comprendra, enfin je sais pas si t'es gay, et puis … si t'es en couple, ou … et …

-Oui, je suis gay, et oui, je te comprends. Je sais de quoi tu parles, parce que … Devine pourquoi je t'ai suivi ici. En temps normal –avec quelqu'un d'autre- je l'aurai pas fait, je serai allé en cours. Mais avec toi, je sais pas, je me sens différent, je suis moi, je te comprends très bien.

-Donc … euh, on fait quoi ?

Sur ce mot, Draco prit les lèvres du brun entre les siennes, et passa sa langue sur sa bouche. C'était si bon … Malheureusement, Harry mit fin au baiser. Il sourit.

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureux en ce moment .. .

Draco ne répondit pas. Il l'embrassa encore une fois et l'aida à se relever.

-Je t'aime, Harry James Potter…

Harry se jeta dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa encore, et ils descendirent trouver une excuse pour le cours qu'ils avaient séché .

Voilà, la première partie est terminée, l'amour de Draco et Harry peut paraître précipité mais ce n'est pas un OS, pas deux chapitres non plus, ça sera une fic plutôt longue. J'espère que ça vous à plu, bisous et Noyeux Joël mdr !


End file.
